yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Performage
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Camaramágico" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Performage", known as "Entermage" ( Entameiji) in Japan, is an archetype of Spellcaster-Type monsters used by Dennis McField in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They debuted in the set Clash of Rebellions. Design Aparência "Performage" monsters are based on Circus artists, such as jugglers, flame eaters and trapeze artists. Etimologia "Performage", the English name of this archetype, is a portmanteau of "Perform" and "Mage". "Entermage", the Japanese name of this archetype, is a portmanteau of "Entertainment" and "Mage". Their name draws parallels with Yuya's "Performapal" monsters ("Entermate" in the OCG and Japanese anime), as with Reed Pepper's "Cookpal" monsters. "Entermage" even receives a near-identical abbreviation in the Japanese to "Entermate"– differentiated only by letter case ("Performage"/"Entermage" is "Em" while "Performapal"/"Entermate" is "EM")– as well as featuring cross-archetype support with "Performapal" through "Bubble Barrier". Estilo De Jogo When the first three Effect Monsters were revealed, and the rarely seen or mentioned "Stilts Launcher" (With "Performage Flame Eater" being the only native card that could trigger it's second effect), they instantly became assets to "Chaos"-like and Rank 4 based Decks. Two prominent examples were "Shaddoll" and "Nekroz" before both becoming restricted soon after the release of this archetype and "Elder Entity Norden". "Damage Juggler" and "Plushfire" can add "Performage" monsters from the Deck to the hand or Special Summon them from there, respectively. As a general rule of thumb, "Trick Clown" should be the first to be Special Summoned or searched as it can repeat itself when used as any kind of Material for an Extra Deck Summon, and if possible should use its effect only when "Hat Tricker" is already on the field to negate the 1000 Life Point cost of "Trick Clown". It is difficult to make "Hat Tricker" reach 3300 ATK without multiple activations of "Plushfire", however. "Mirror Conductor" is the Main Deck power play of the Performages. Its Pendulum Effect brings ATK and DEF to whichever is lowest and its monster effect switches the two, which is an asset as it can be used during either player's turn. "Trapeze Magician" can let your monsters attack twice to try to achieve an OTK, removing your own Xyz Monsters that have no materials, or destroying an opponent's Monster in Main Phase 2. "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" and its Synchro counterpart, "Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer", have destruction effects to activate the Special Summoning effect of "Plushfire" and both the "Dracoslayer" and "Performage" archetypes can rapidly Special Summon monsters from the Main Deck. "King of the Feral Imps" can search the Level 4 Tuner "Masked Chameleon", "Jigabyte", and sometimes "X-Saber Palomuro" for "Naturia Beast" with "Hat Tricker". The combination of "King of the Feral Imps", "Performage" and "Dracoslayer" is commonly called "PePe & Pals" (short for Performage Pendulum). "Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd" can search for "Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades", which can be combined with "Trick Clown" to Summon multiple Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. This is known as the "Clownblade" engine. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Performage Damage Juggler * Performage Flame Eater * Performage Hat Tricker * Performage Stilts Launcher * Performage Trick Clown * Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd * Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades (With "Trick Clown") * Inari Fire * Jigabyte * Juragedo * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Magical Abductor * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Mathematician * Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness * Photon Thrasher * Star Drawing * Summoner Monk Monstros Pêndulo * Performage Mirror Conductor * Performage Plushfire * Performapal Lizardraw * Performapal Partnaga * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord Monstros de Fusão * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer * Elder Entity Norden Monstros Sincro * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer Monstros Xyz * Performage Trapeze Magician * Alchemic Magician * Downerd Magician * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer * Number 39: Utopia * Number S39: Utopia the Lightning Magias * Bubble Barrier * Burning Land * Draco Face-Off * Foolish Burial * Instant Fusion * One-Shot Wand * Spellbook of Power * Wavering Eyes * Wonder Wand * Xyz Energy Armadilhas * Trick Box * Gagagashield * Magician's Circle * Magic Cylinder * Ring of Destruction * Xyz Reborn * Xyz Reflect Categoria:Arquétipos